


Everything In Its Right Place

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [9]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "What was that you tried to say"





	Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it, this is the last story in this series, hope you guys all enjoyed it!

The band sat in a circle in one of the group therapy rooms in the asylum, all confused. 

"What are everyone's thoughts right now? I'm sure you are all very confused" 

"Damn right we're confused! What is going on?! Why are we here?" Asked Phil. 

"Well, you were all brought here for different reasons, we've all gone over them in individual therapy, I hope all of our progress hasn't been in vain" said the doctor. 

"The thing is...I remember why I'm here...We were in a bombing and I couldn't cope with what happened after, but I also have the memory of being in a band, with everyone else!" Said Colin "I don't understand" 

"It's all in your head Colin, it's a memory you thought up to help cope, it's not real" said the doctor. 

"No wait! I have that same memory...We can't all have the same fantasy...." Said Ed crossing his arms. 

"It's been known to happen, it is very common" said the doctor. 

"Kid A, Kid A, Kid A..." Thom looked around, trying to find where the words were coming from. 

"What's wrong Thom? What are you looking for?" Asked the doctor. 

"Do you hear that?" He asked and the rest of the band shook their heads, along with the doctor. 

"There's nothing besides our talking" said the doctor, Thom looked him over but crossed his arms and leaned further down in his seat. "Now, let's get back to the task at hand..." 

"Wait! We were in a room before this, in a basement" said Jonny and the rest of the band nodded. The doctor let out a small laugh. 

"It's to be expected, you all went through some of the same treatment before this, just ignore that" 

"Everything, in its right place...Everything in its right place" This time Jonny heard it along with what sounded like a whale, but prettier sounding. 

"Everything alright Jonny?" Jonny looked back to the doctor and shook his head. 

"It's nothing..." He said as he looked to Colin by his side. 

"Let's start with you Thom...You attacked an orderly and a doctor, it took us some time but we managed to pull you out of the coma after that, and then the electroshock therapy. We thought we lost you on that one, but you are very resilient. How are you feeling right now?" 

"Annoyed, you're not telling us the truth" said Thom. 

"What am I not telling you Thom?" 

"That this is all bullshit! I don't know how, but I know it is!" Screamed Thom. 

"Now Thom, there's no need to shout, we're all very confused, we just need to talk this over" 

"Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon. Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon" 

It was Colin who heard it, though he was smart enough to not show that he had heard it. 

"Let's just move on...Jonny, I will admit that it was cruel to make it seem like your brother was dead, that is on us, but the SS and the torture....I hate to say that was real, I would like your input too Colin...We managed to have you guys come to terms with it, how are you feeling about that?" 

"Fuck you!" Said Jonny and Colin nodded in agreement. 

"What Jonathan said, I agree with Thom, there's something going on here and we're not going to play along anymore" said Colin. The doctor sighed and shook his head. 

"I was hoping it wouldn't of come to this...But, I digress...Let's see how everyone else feels....Philip, I was told that the funeral for your family was beautiful...I tried to let the warden let you go, but he refused..." 

"It's not real" said Philip. 

"Everything in its right place" Phil heard next and didn't react. 

"Ed" said the doctor "I do have to apologize for the Hydrotherapy, but you survived...Before I go on, are in agreeance with the rest?" 

"Fuck off" was all Ed said. 

"There are two colors in my head....What was that you tried to say" everyone heard it this time and reacted as such. 

"I think that's our que" said Thom as he stood up and the rest followed. The doctor looked around, confused. 

"Do you really think you can walk out of here?" He asked. 

"Oh yea! That's exactly what we're going to do, asshole" said Ed as they all walked to the door. 

"Good luck" was all the doctor said as he leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Thom opened the door and they all started running toward the main entrance. 

"What if we're wrong?" Asked Colin 

"We're fucked either way...There's something else going on here and we need to get out" said Ed as they rounded a corner. 

"There are two colors in my head, what was that you tried to say..." The voice was getting louder as they got closer to the exit. 

"Tried to say....Tried to say...." 

They rounded one last corner and were stopped by ten guards standing in front of the doors, all with guns pointed at them. The band were standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder, each of them staring everyone else down. 

"Everything....Everything...Everything...." 

The band then looked at each other and nodded. They all looked back at the guards and took a deep breath before they all took off at the same time, running toward the guards. The guards then opened fire. 

The flashing lights were back, all of the band were awake now and more clear, they also found that they could move again and that they were in an empty room, they're heads still swimming though. 

"We've definitely been drugged...Do you guys remember anything?" Asked Ed, rubbing his eyes. 

"We were at a show, it'd just finished, and then...Blank" said Jonny, holding his head. 

"We need to get out of here" said Phil as he went to the door and tried to open it. It flew open and the doctor from the asylum walked in and they all backed up. 

"I was hoping to keep this going for a bit longer...But I guess that's too much to ask, so we'll have to skip right to the last phase" he said as he held up a device and pushed the button. The flashing lights started again and they all dropped. "You will not ruin my experiment" he said. Jonny recovered first and tackled the guy to the ground and started punching him. The rest of the band came up as well. Ed managed to find a phone and Colin and Thom grabbed Jonny and pulled him off after the guy stopped fighting. Once Ed was done with the call they made another break for it. As soon as they made it outside they all dropped to their knees, trying to catch their breath. 

"I hope to all hell this is real" said Phil and everyone nodded. The cops showed up a bit later and raided the house and took all of the band into an ambulance each to check them over. 

Later that night they were all sitting in a police station, giving them their statements. 

"So, you're telling us, that you think the guy drugged you and made you believe that you were in an asylum..." Said a cop and the band nodded. "Damn...Well, it seems the doctors have gave you a clean bill of health, though they did suggest you take a day before you start back on your tour" said the cop and the band nodded. "You are free to go" he said and they all stood up and headed out to a couple of waiting cars that took them to a nearby hotel. 

They all filed into one hotel room and all fell onto the two beds. 

"I still think we're still there...." Said Thom, closing his eyes. 

"I feel it will be that was for a while" said Phil, looking into nothing. 

"I say we try and get some sleep...Though we really should talk about it tomorrow" said Colin and everyone agreed before getting comfortable and passing out.


End file.
